


Percy's Secret

by Manuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Fred and George vs. Percy, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Secret Relationship, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuri/pseuds/Manuri
Summary: Even in their first year Fred and George get into trouble frequently. Percy, freshly appointed prefect, is one of their biggest obstacles. While trying to get leverage over him, they stumble upon his biggest secret.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Percy's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your feedback.

“Stop right there! It is past curfew” Percy’s voice boomed through the hall.

The two red headed figures jumped, shock written plainly all over their faces.

“ _Fred! George_! Merlin’s pants! Of course it’s you again! What on earth do you think you’re doing out here at this time?”

“We… we’re just trying to find our way back to the common ro...” Fred stammered.

“Oh cut the crap!” Percy interrupted, his lips trembling. “We are nowhere near the common room unless you call Hufflepuff your house. Hogwarts rules may be a joke to you, but curfew is serious business. I am afraid you leave me no choice this time.”

Percy puffed out his chest, and with his most authoritative voice declared: “By my right as prefect, I hereby take ten points from Gryffindor for violation of Hogwarts rules.”

“Now kindly follow me back to the common room, unless you would prefer some detention with Professor McGonagall that is.” Percy instructed before moving off.

Disappointed the twins followed, mischief not managed.

* * *

Having faced their share of setbacks during the year, the twins were not so easily discouraged. So naturally the following day they talked strategy.

“There is just no running from him. I mean even if we got away…” George began.

“Yeah, he can recognise us from a mile off. What we need is a disguise!” Fred suggested.

“You reckon that could work? I mean think about it. Two unfamiliar guys out in the halls during curfew… a bit suspicious no? And how to get back into the common room?” George questioned.

“Fair enough, have you got a better idea though?” Fred replied.

George’s face lit up: “I still think we should try to figure out the map! There is something about it, I swear.”

Fred frowned. “We talked about this…It’s too much of a gamble. How do you know it will actually help?”

“I’ve just got this really good feeling about it.” George replied. “And remember those words appearing last week? We are getting closer I can tell.”

“Still it’s not enough for me.”

“Maybe we need to get some leverage over Mr. prefect. He acted so weirdly these last few weeks. I think something is going on.” Fred stated.

“You reckon he is hiding something?”

“Yeah that’s what I thought. I feel like we should investigate.”

* * *

When lunchtime arrived the twins’ scheming came to an abrupt halt.

“I’m starving George. Do you figure they have those treacle tarts again?” George wondered.

“Only one way to find out I guess.” Fred replied.

The twins rose from their chairs in the common room and made their way down towards lunch. Passing a group of giggling Ravenclaw girls they entered the great hall.

They had barely sat down at the Gryffindor table, when a restless looking Percy sprang to his feet, leaving half of his plate behind.

“You alright Perce? Why so hasty? Up to harass some more first years?” George teased. “Yeah. Won’t be off to snog his secret girlfriend this one, that’s for sure.” Fred added.

Percy opened his mouth to protest, but no words came. Instead he blushed and looked around nervously. Eventually he started babbling something about the library before rushing towards the exit.

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes. “Blimey, what the hell was that?” George asked.

Fred had already risen to his feet. “I told you he is hiding something!” He exclaimed, excitement in his voice. “I’m going after him. Wish me luck!”

The twin turned to leave, on second thought grabbing a handful of donuts, before hurrying after Percy.

* * *

As Fred re-entered the common room later that day, George was already waiting for him, a wild grin on his face. “Look who’s back. Had fun following Percy around?” He teased.

“Always! I see you’re really excited to get me back too. I fully understand that of course.”

George responded with a two fingered salute. “It’s not you that I’m excited about nitwit.”

Fred feigned outrage. “What could be better than to be by graced with my presence?” He asked expectantly.

“It’s the map! I figured it out and it’s bloody brilliant!” George replied.

“Are you joking?”

“I’m serious. Come look!”

Quickly the twins climbed up to their dorm, where George pulled the parchment from its hiding spot inside of his mattress. A mischievous smile lit up his face as he started to speak.

“Before I begin please tell me dear brother, how did your own investigations pan out?”

“Total waste of time… he was just sitting in the library for hours on end.” Fred replied sourly.

George tilted his head.

“So that’s when you decided to pay Angelina a visit instead?” 

Fred blushed. “I…What!?”

“I bet you really enjoyed that _view_ from the owlery tower!” George laughed.

Fred’s mouth opened, but no reply came.

“Bloody hell Fred, your face reminds me of Percy’s when we hid his prefect badge. Don’t forget to breathe okay?”

“How on Merlin’s beard do you know about all that? Have you been spying on us?”

“I would never.” George lifted his hands to clarify his innocence.

“Now Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs might have taken a peak though.” 

He pulled his wand, as his eyes wandered towards the blank parchment in his lap. “Watch and learn!”

He tapped the parchment once and ceremoniously spoke:

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!”

* * *

As soon as George had shown the secret of the Marauder’s map to his brother, the twins were starting to comprehend the value of this most recent discovery.

“This is amazing. How did you make it work?” Fred wondered.

“It’s showed signs of life for a few weeks now. I could tell I was getting closer when more and more words appeared. It was only a matter of figuring out the right ones. The map helped. Nudged me in the right direction.” George explained.

“Incredible work mate. This could change everything. Can you imagine? No one will ever be able to surprise us at night anymore if we bring the map. No Percy, no Snape, no Filch.” Fred exclaimed excitedly.

“I wonder if it shows Mrs Norris?”

“Let’s take a look… yeah, there she is. In Filch’s office.”

“What about Peeves?...”

* * *

The twins spent the next few hours sating their curiosity with this newfound resource. The map truly seemed to show everyone in the castle, including Dumbledore and the rest of the professors.

Seeing Peeves follow around Marcus Flint had the twins in fits of laughter. It was safe to assume that he was bombarding the Slytherin captain with inkpots. The twins knew from experience how much fun that could be.

Angelina had spent the afternoon watching Gryffindor’s Quidditch practice with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, as Fred noted with interest.

Lee Jordan was stuck in Filch’s office for hours, undoubtedly in some kind of detention. “I’ve always liked him this one. He’s pulled some brilliant pranks. Reminds me a bit of us.” Fred commented.

“Yeah, except we don’t get caught.” George amended, a smirk on his face and the map in his hands. “Not anymore.”

“Let’s check on Percy! Surely he can’t spend the whole day in the library again, can he?”

It was George who spotted Percy Weasley’s dot first: “Found him, he is in his dorm. Looks like he went to bed already.”

“Now hold on a second...” He squinted at the map.

“MERLIN! There is someone else! There is someone else in bed with him!”

“WHAT?”

* * *

The following day the twins were still in shock.

“Blimey.” George was shaking his head. “Who would have thought that Percy of all people would hold such a surprise?”

“I still can’t believe it… the map has done so much for us already! We might have never found out.” Fred conceded. “If we play this right, he won’t bother us for the rest of the year.”

“Hell, he won’t ever bother us again” George corrected. “Do you reckon we should tell mom?”

* * *

Percy was on his way to the Gryffindor common room after a quick study session in the library. His mind, however, was elsewhere. His thoughts kept drifting back to the prefects’ bathroom he had 'purely coincidentally' shared with Penelope earlier that day.

He and Penelope had started seeing each other weeks ago, but nobody knew or suspected about them. He had made sure of that. Being prefect was nice, but ultimately it was only a small step on his way to becoming head boy. He was not going to jeopardize his chances, by openly declaring a relationship with a Ravenclaw prefect. Still he would love to see the reactions of his brothers if he told them he had a girlfriend.

Seeing her in the prefects’ pool had once again made him realise how lucky he was. Not only was Penelope intelligent, but she was also beautiful. It was the first time they had been in the pool together, and the picture of her curves was etched in his mind. Of course she had caught him staring, but she didn’t seem to…

Percy was startled from his thoughts when he was abruptly grabbed from behind.

He was contemplating whether he should try to pull his wand, but a pair of hands was already pushing him sideways, causing him to stumble. His assailant managed to shove him through a doorway into an empty classroom before finally letting go.

* * *

“Merlin, what do you think you’re doing? Don’t you know who I am?” Percy threatened angrily, as he turned around to face his attacker.

Fred and George were grinning wildly, clearly unimpressed by the prefect’s outburst.

“Last I checked you were Percy Weasley.” George confirmed.

“Great and noble prefect of house Gryffindor and utter prat!” Fred added.

“What is this? Explain yourself!” Percy demanded.

The twins, however, exchanged glances and remained uncharacteristically silent.

“If this is another one of your pranks…” Percy was starting to wag his finger vehemently. He was quickly running out of patience.

“ _Fine!_ ” he spat. The prefect began counting off the twins’ offenses on his fingers:

“First breaking curfew, then assaulting a prefect and now refusing to cooperate… this means detention! For both of you!” Percy delivered his verdict smugly.

The twins’ smile widened.

“I really don’t think so!” Fred began.

“Unless you want mum to learn about your little secret? George suggested.

“What are you talking about?” Percy asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

“We know who you are meeting secretly.” George admitted.

Percy’s face dropped.

“Model prefect Percy, not so innocent after all…” Fred teased.

Percy buried his face in his hands.

“Oh bollocks. How do you know about her?” He finally asked.

The twins looked puzzled for a moment.

“Whatever you do, please don’t tell mom!” Percy continued. “Don’t tell anyone! We can work something out. Forget about the detention.” He offered feebly.

“That’s not a bad start.” George commented happily.

“But not enough”. Fred continued in a warning tone. “Even we couldn’t believe it at first! Merlin knows what would happen if Mom found out. She might disown you.”

“Blimey. Okay. No detentions for the rest of the year?” Percy suggested.

“We need you to stay out of our way. No detentions, no point deductions, nothing. Do you understand?” George clarified.

“Okay.” Percy conceded, looking at the floor.

“Glad we cleared that up.” Fred confirmed, looking pleased with himself.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Fred recommended before chuckling. “After all everyone can see that you are _different_. So if it comes out one day people might already expect.”

“We are not judging you, by the way. The heart wants what the heart wants.” George declared wisely.

“What are you playing at?” Percy snapped. “Are you making fun of Penelope?”

The twins burst into laughter, causing Percy to grow even more irritated.

“Penelope? Is that his nickname?” Fred chuckled.

“Who in Merlin’s name are you talking about?” Percy asked angrily.

“Blimey, we’re talking about your boyfriend of course. The one you share your bed with.” Fred replied.

“What was his name again George?”

“…”

“Peter Pettigrew!”

Percy’s face fell in disbelief.

“ **WHAT?** ”


End file.
